Conventional pants and skirt hangers feature a rigidly mounted suspending hook, acting also as clamping lever. The hanging garment cannot be inspected or removed without unhooking the hanger from its supporting rod. Furthermore, lateral space is required to allow access to the hanger. In mass display areas, such as in clothing stores, conventional hangers, manipulated by customers sometimes come off their supporting rod. There are two problems thus generated. First, merchandise is often damaged from falling to the floor, and secondly, busy clerks in replacing the hangers often return the merchandise to the wrong area, thus confusing the customer in his search for correct size and style.
Removable hangers are frequently stolen from hotel and motel rooms. Non-removable types currently available are expensive to fabricate and inconvenient to use.
It is one object of this invention to provide a garment hanger which can be permanently attached to its supporting structure and which allows easy access for inspection.
Another object of this invention is to provide a skirt and pants hanger with holding, gripping members hinged around an axial support which may be provided in various suspending configurations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a skirt and pants hanger which has an independent actuating level so that the holding pressure can be released without any lateral movement of the hanger itself.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hanger for arranging garments in close proximity to each other, permitting each garment to be moved into viewing position without removing the garment from its hanger.
An additional object is to provide an inexpensive, nonremovable hanger which is easy to install and operate.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description. The invention combines a pair of gripping elements hinged around an axial support or shaft and clamped together by an independent latching lever.
The shaft can be fastened to the supporting strucutre in multiple configurations to allow for various movements of the hanger without disconnecting it from the supporting structures.